


not a place, but a person who feels like home

by agitatedstates



Series: promnis week 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promnis Week 2019, ignis is a good lad tho, mentions of previous emotional abuse, promptos ex is in town and ignis is jealous, promptos ex is terrible to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: “You’re the strongest person i know Prompto, and you deserve much better than the likes of him.” Ignis squeezes his hand, smiles so soft and fond, like he can’t believe he gets to experience this. “I fear I may never be the man you deserve, but I will do what I can to ensure I’m the best I can be, for you.”orpromptos ex is a bastard and ignis loves prompto, a lotday 6 of promnis week // Emotional Hurt/Comfort | Prompto’s ex is in town and Ignis is jealous





	not a place, but a person who feels like home

“Holy shit, Prompto?”

Prompto freezes up, drops the fruits he was looking at with Ignis, and tries not to turn around. This can’t be happening, not _here._

“Prompto! It is you!”

Ignis turns to him, a questioning look as he stares at his boyfriend. Prompto releases the breath he was holding, stealing himself with a smile on his face. Adrian is walking towards him, and he feels his hands clam up, and he’s _scared._ He’s barely been with Ignis for a month and they haven’t approached _ex’s,_ but his only one is walking up to him, and it’s not good.

“I’m so glad you’re okay! I heard you were with the prince, and since he’s dead and all i thought maybe you died with him. You know I never liked how close you were, and it could have got you killed.”

Adrian doesn’t sound like he really cared, and doesn’t even acknowledge Ignis, who’s darkening next to Prompto the more he talks.

“Come on Prompto, at least pretend to be happy to see me, I know we broke up bu-”

“Please leave me alone,” Prompto actually speaks up, despite the shake my hands “there’s a reason we stopped talking, and a reason we broke up. I don’t need you to talk to me like this.”

Adrians false care seems to disappear, and Prompto tries to walk away but is trapped in by him.

“Is there a _problem_ here?”

Ignis watched the interaction, knowing damn well Prompto can defend himself, but he won’t stand by for this.

“You’re the maid boy right? The princes _lapdog?”_ Adrian barely looks at Ignis, sneering. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“Fuck you Adrian, you’re still such a douchebag” Prompto is in his face now. A lot has changed since he left him, back in highschool now, and he won’t let this happen _._ “Gods, just leave us alone.”

Adrian swings at him, slaps Prompto right in public, and Prompto has to hold Ignis back, knowing Ignis will _kill him,_ and Prompto doesn’t want even more of a scene. Adrian has done enough.

“You’re still pathetic Prompto. Always will be.”

He stalks away, the shop vendors fussing over Prompto, and Ignis seething beside him. It took place over a minute, too quick, and the adrenaline wears off as he ambles away, Ignis close behind. He thinks he can hear him saying his name, but he doesn’t register it until they’re in an alley, and Ignis grabs him. He flinches, throws himself away towards the wall.

“Prompto? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. I should have done something, he shouldn’t have got to that point.”

Prompto can’t look at him, can’t think straight, as he regulates his breathing. It’s been a long time, and he’d thought he’d _dealt_ with this, but in one moment he let Adrian get to him.

“Prompto, Prompto my love, come back to me, we’ll go back to the hotel. It’ll be okay.”

Prompto is shaking as he throws himself into Ignis’ arms, and he tries not to cry. He just controls his breathing, steadies himself, and focuses on Ignis’ heartbeat.

* * *

They go back to the hotel, Gladio and Noctis in another room, and Prompto takes a shower while Ignis cooks. Things seem normal, but there’s bruise blossoming on his cheek that Prompto refuses to use a potion on, and Ignis’ lingering looks that border on pity. Prompto hates it. He can’t sit here and eat dinner with his boyfriend and _not_ talk about it.

“I- i’m sorry you had to see that today. Adrian was- he was my first boyfriend,” Prompto finds it hard to look at Ignis, just staring at the curry soup he made and tries not to panic again. “He was the only out guy at school, and I was sorting through my shit and I liked that someone paid attention to me. He was always mean to me, and it took me a while to confront it. He scared me.”

Prompto picks at the skin on his arm, a bad habit he picked up years ago, and Ignis rests his hand over his. Prompto stops, and actually looks up at Ignis. He looks concerned, scared. Prompto wishes this happened differently, that he never had to see it first hand. It wasn’t the first time Adrian had hit him.

“You’re the strongest person i know Prompto, and you deserve much better than the likes of him.” Ignis squeezes his hand, smiles so soft and fond, like he can’t believe he gets to experience this. “I fear I may never be the man you deserve, but I will do what I can to ensure I’m the best I can be, for you.”

Prompto wants to kiss him, pull him over the table and never let go. It means a lot that someone loves him, _cares_ about him, and he’d cross endless oceans to be by his side. Ignis is the best, he’s the only man Prompto would ever want to spend his life with, and it means everything to him that he wants to work hard for _Prompto._

“You’re fine just the way you are Iggy.”

Prompto can’t help but smile, grins as they finish dinner, and they’re cuddling up on the bed together. Wandering hands, tender kisses, and small giggles as they lie there, protected from the Lestallum heat. Prompto wants to tell him he loves him, right here, even if it’s too soon, too much.

“I love you, Prompto”

It’s muttered into the space where his shoulder and neck meet, where Prompto is sensitive and soft. It’s been a favourite of Ignis’, while they’ve been _exploring,_ and Prompto feels like its the perfect place to say it. He’s only a little bitter Ignis beat him to it.

He grabs Ignis face, stares into his eyes, evergreen and _beautiful,_ and he knows this is real, the only thing that has ever mattered.

“I love you too”

Prompto wishes he could bottle up the smile he got in return, so bright it’s blinding. He loves him with all his heart, and this is the only thing that matters right now. Prompto finds home in Ignis’ heartbeat, and it’s the only place he’s ever belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by! i struggled today cos i caught a nasty cold and it fogged up my brain, so here ya go
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
